leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr/Development
|narrative = |artwork = (Esben Lash Rasmussen, Sixmorevodka Studio) Wild Blue Studios (Alex Flores, Andrew Silver, Bo Lu) (Tony Washington, Jonboy Meyers) |visual = Alessandro Baldasseroni |voice = J. S. Gilbert |Japanese Voice Actor}} }} Udyr, the Spirit Walker Udyr is a martial arts champion based around 4 fighting stances: Tiger, Turtle, Bear, and Phoenix. Each form has an activation effect and a persistent effect. The persistent effects ensure that each stance fulfills a different role, while the activation effects encourage Udyr to constantly switch as the battlefield changes. Udyr is a champion with 4 basic abilities, and no ultimate (a groundbreaking skillset in the League of Legends!), allowing players to choose which abilities are worth maxing out based on how the game has evolved.http://pc.ign.com/articles/104/1049824p1.html IGN on Udyr Roar into battle as Spirit Guard Udyr Enhance your experience with an evolving model that transforms as you reach max rank in each stance, new spell effects and animations across all four forms, as well as new VO and sound effects. Vanquish your prey with unique kill effects on minions, champions, and, for the first time, neutral monsters. You can become one with the four eternal spirits as Spirit Guard Udyr for just 1950 RP for four days after release. For those who haven't yet unlocked Udyr, a bundle will be available for 2295 RP. When the sale ends, Spirit Guard Udyr will return to his regular price of 3250 RP. The Phoenix= "Heart of Flame" In his core, Udyr has become one with the four eternal spirits. Conquer the blaze that burns within the phoenix and consume your enemies in fire. |-| The Bear= "Power Without Bounds" The fury of the wild emboldens Udyr; embrace the power of the bear and maul opponents with massive stunning blows. |-| The Tiger= "Wrath of Nature" The mantle of spirit guardian has passed to Udyr. Channel the ferocity of the tiger and sate your feral hunger with rapid slashing attacks. |-| The Turtle= "Unbreakable Will" Imbued with the most primal aspects of the spirits, Udyr transforms on the battlefield. Armor yourself with the unyielding shell of the turtle and absorb enemy strikes on your shield. You're cordially invited to a soirée! BY RIOT PARADOX For the past year, you've reminded us over and over (and over) of something we once released. You bombarded everything from Twitter to telegraphs and overwhelmed computer repair shops with shattered caps lock keys. The time has come. This March 32, we're releasing a suite of silly skins. Dress up with Nasus, Udyr, Soraka, and Nami for a party of the ages! Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Udyr Champion Spotlight| Spirit Guard Udyr Phoenix Stance Spirit Guard Udyr Bear Stance Spirit Guard Udyr Tiger Stance Spirit Guard Udyr Turtle Stance Spirit Guard - Udyr |-|Gallery= Udyr Volibear Silence for the Damned.jpg|Udyr "Silence for the Damned" Illustration (by Riot Employed Artists Wild Blue Studios) Udyr SpiritGuard Model 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr SpiritGuard Model 02.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr SpiritGuard Model 03.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr SpiritGuard Model 04.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Cover 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cover (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 1 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 02.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 2 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 03.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 3 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 04.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 4 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Comic Concept 05.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Comic Concept 5 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 02.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 03.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 04.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 4 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 05.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 5 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 06.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 6 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 07.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 7 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard Cinematic Model 08.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Cinematic Model 8 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr DragonOracle Model 01.png|Dragon Oracle Udyr Model |-|Summoner Icons= Spirit Bear profileicon.png|Spirit Bear Spirit Phoenix profileicon.png|Spirit Phoenix Spirit Tiger profileicon.png|Spirit Tiger Spirit Turtle profileicon.png|Spirit Turtle de:Udyr/Development Category:Champion development Category:Udyr